The Power of Love
by RomulusRemus
Summary: This is a R/T to the song "The Power of Love" during the fight with Kagato in the Tenchi Muyo not Tenchi Universe series.


Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and "The Power of Love" is not mine so please do not sue.   
  
Okay this is a songfic to the song "The Power of Love" on the Sailor Moon Lunarock C.D. This is a R/T and it takes place when Ryoko was fighting Kagato. This is basically her thoughts to a song…sorta.  
  
There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
Damn. Ryoko cursed inwardly. How could she forget about Kagato's shadow? Had those 700 years in that cave really taken this much out of her? The stone Kagato was enforcing upon her body made her cold…it reminded her of the cave.  
  
The cave. She had been so alone. So utterly alone.  
  
But then she saw Tenchi. Tenchi with all of his light and radiance. Beautiful Tenchi.  
  
The coldness left her body. Someone familiar was talking to her. Ryoko donned her gruff mask and talked to this woman. It struck her the second the women asked her to call her "mom." Mom. Ryoko remembered. Remembered this person Washu. Washu. The first person she saw. Had she loved this person?   
  
No. Ryoko was a lone criminal. Her heart belonged to no one. No one? Washu asked inside her head. Ryoko growled and went back into the room where Kagato was.   
  
The wind blows so cold  
Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun  
But deep in your soul   
The future unfolds  
As bright as the ray's of the sun  
  
Ayeka was screaming. Ryoko drew Kagato's attention to her. Kagato smiled. Cocky. Ryoko thought. His posture said, "So shall we begin?"  
  
And they did. Fighting was something Ryoko could do without thinking. But Ayeka…Ayeka was going to get hurt. And what do you care? She asked herself.  
  
Ryoko did not care to answer herself as she saved Ayeka from being crushed. She quickly lay Ayeka down and rushed to rejoin her fight with Kagato. Suddenly…something was missing. Ayeka. Ryoko smiled. Thank you Washu. She thought.  
  
Now she could really fight. She adopted a fighting stance but as soon as she did her power left her. Kagato laughed above her. The gems she thought bitterly…were sucking her energy dry. She heard Kagato gasp. Ryoko looked up and saw him. Tenchi.  
  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love  
  
He was going to fight Kagato. Ryoko slowly realized. No! He couldn't. "Tenchi!" She called him.  
  
"Don't fight! Leave!"   
  
Why wasn't Tenchi leaving? He would die if he fought. No. No. He couldn't die. Tenchi just couldn't die. Who says he's going to die? She asked herself.   
  
Kagato will kill him…Kagato will kill him.  
  
Tenchi's stronger than Kagato. She slowly realized. But he lacked the tens of thousands of years of experience Kagato had. He couldn't win.  
  
But he would.  
  
Ryoko knew he would.  
  
Blazing emotion  
There's a light that flows from your heart  
It's a chain reaction  
And nothing will keep us apart  
  
Tenchi fought with the strength of ten men but it was useless. Kagato was too damn strong. He pushed Tenchi back without even using a fraction of his full power. He laughed at Tenchi's fruitless attempts.   
  
No! Tenchi would live! Tenchi would live because…  
  
Because…  
  
Because…  
  
Stand by my side   
There's nothing to hide  
Together we'll fight to the end  
Take hold of my  
And you'll understand   
What it truly means to be friends  
  
Because she loved Tenchi. Because her heart did belong to someone. And because he would win. Ryoko pushed every last ounce of her strength to Tenchi. Win Tenchi. I know you can do it.  
  
We all know you can.  
  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
You've go to believe  
In the power of love   
It gives meaning to each moment   
It's what our hearts are all made of   
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love   
  
Ryoko watched helplessly as Tenchi was slammed into the wall. Tears rolled down her face. No. This couldn't be. Tenchi had to win.  
  
Kagato. Kagato was laughing now. Telling her it was her time to die. Telling her Tenchi would be soon to follow.  
  
No. No. NO! Ryoko's mind screamed. Tenchi can't die. Tenchi can't die. Tenchi just can't die!  
  
Tenchi was getting up. No! No Tenchi pretend your dead! Then he can't hurt you. Tenchi was throwing the sword aside.   
  
Tenchi…  
  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe  
In the Power of Love  
The Power of Love  
The Power of Love  
  
Tenchi was creating the lighthawk wings. Tenchi was winning. Tenchi won.   
  
Kagato wasted away into nothingness as Ryoko looked on in amazement. Tenchi. She smiled.  
  
She loved Tenchi and she would do anything to protect him.  
  
She loved Tenchi and she'd do anything to marry him.  
  
She loved Tenchi and she'd do anything to hug him at this moment.  
  
But we all know how that turned out. Hee hee hee. :-D. 


End file.
